Forever: Book of Dreams
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: These stories are actually dreams I have had in the past, one that stuck with me and I clung to. THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER STORY! Just had to pick a category and the first three entries fell under those categories, might cross over in the future, unsure at the moment continually expanding. This JOURNAL is too vast to summarize, basically, take a peek into my crazy sleeping head.
1. Meeting the Volturi

**_Authors Note:_**

_This dream eventually turned into the prolouge for another story that is in the works. Again, please keep in mind that these were **DREAMS**, and I had no control over what happened in them. So like I did, please just roll with it!_

* * *

Join or die. Caius seemed pretty keen on this "rule"; I think he just liked to see others suffer. But I knew about vampires, and to the Volturi, that meant I had to become one. Or be silenced, forever. Aro seemed pretty profound on the idea of me becoming an immortal though; he was hoping I would develop an ability like Alice Cullen, with the exception that he could access it.

Alice was here with me in Volterra. I think she was only allowed to be with me (not to mention change me) because she was a comfort in my mind. Another good guess (which I would have to say was spot on) is that Aro is still hoping she will change her mind about joining him, but I know she won't. At the moment, it was only a few hours until I had to be changed, and boy can I tell you I was freaking out big time. Thankfully, Alice came up with an idea to calm me down. Aro was allowing us to plant flowers in the Volturi private garden. The flowers were already in bloom, and they were beautiful. But they were also red. Blood red.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know it." Alice was still trying to soothe me. The morning had seemed so short, and now it was time. I was terrified, but excited. Terrified of the pain, but excited about the possibilities.

I laid down on a bare mattress. I took a deep breath, looked at Alice and nodded. I closed my eyes, the last thing I felt was a double edged blade. Fire, and ice.

I opened my eyes, I could see every detail of my surroundings. I sat up and looked at Alice, she jumped. "Are… you alright?" she asked, sounding confused. "Never… been better." I answered carefully. I was still confused. But I shook this off and walked over to the mirror. Ha! It was like gliding! I looked at my reflection, but quickly frowned.

My features were heightened to perfection of course, but what puzzled me were my eyes. Instead of a newborns' usual bright red eye colour, it was the same as Alice's'. Liquid Butterscotch.

"How long was I, um, out?" I asked. "Three hours…" Alice replied, she looked as confused as I felt. "Wasn't I…" I shook my head, there would be time for questions later. Plenty of time... although now that my transformation process was complete, we had to meet with the Volturi leaders. Yay.

"You must tell me about the process!" said Aro, he was acting as if he had made a new discovery I thought, but I shook this off.

"Well, Alice thought of a way to calm and prepare me," I began. We were sitting at a dining table; in front of each of us on a plate was blood, in a Jell-O like form. (Don't ask me why, it just was.)

"Yes, yes, yes. I know that. Tell me about your transformation!" hedged Aro. I thought for a moment.

"When Alice bit me, it hurt. A lot." I started. I bit my lip (it felt weird) thinking. "After she bit me, I didn't hear, see, or feel anything. It was like I was deep asleep. When I um, woke up? Everything was as expected, except for how long it took, and the eye colour." I bit my lip again, something wasn't right. Aro nodded, lost in thought.

We ate in silence while I studied the members of my new coven. Aro was still lost in thought, Marcus looked… uninterested (no other way of putting it). And Caius… he was… glaring at me. I quickly looked down, he had me puzzled, then again he did have a reputation for being "perpetually angry". At this point, Caius then jumped to his feet, sending his chair flying into the stone wall behind him. The chair exploded into splinters, we all looked at him. He pointed at me, seething.

"You have fed us lies!" he hissed. Everyone looked at me. It didn't make sense. I had told them everything, I was positive. So why did he accuse me of lying?

I looked at Marcus, he sat up, actually interested in what was going on around him for once. Aro, he looked puzzled yet intrigued. I slowly turned to Alice, her eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. What the hell was going on here? I got up and ran to the mirror in the room, studying my reflection I saw what was so interesting; imperfections were starting to appear, very slowly, yet surely. I saved the eyes for last, they were not gold anymore. They were a yellow: a light, dull, yellow. I was turning back into a human.

Whirling around I met Alice's gaze, my eyes were wide with fear and terror. Our faces the exact same mask of disbelief.


	2. It's For Your Own Good

_**A/N: Unfortunately I had to cut out some dialogue and text because they had my name as well as others. They have been removed for security and privacy matters. Thanks for understanding! (BTW, Bella isn't in this)**_

* * *

February 4, 2012

The snowy pine forest whizzed by us while the train sped over the Newfoundland winter terrain, it was gorgeous of course; but I had other things on my mind. "Why can't I see Jacob?" I asked for the 100th time. Esmé, Emmett, and jasper all turned to look at me somberly, but it was Edward who answered my question.

"We've told you before, it is for your own good" Edward never turned to say it my face; he just continued to stare at the passing landscape. Suddenly, part of the back end of the carriage was demolished by a flying object, part of the wall on my right was gone, along with the end and a part of the ceiling. All of it gone to the collision from a wolf, a wolf with reddish fur. I fell to the ground when the carriage was torn apart, Jasper threw his arm in front of me to protect me from flying debris, but I ignored what was happening around me, I was staring at the wolf. Never in my life had I ever seen it, but something in my mind triggered a piece of key information. Wide eyed, I whispered, "Jacob."

Edward and Carlisle tried to shove the wolf as hard as they could off the train, when suddenly, three other wolves leapt on to the train from the forest, a black, a sandy, and a chocolate brown wolves joined in trying to shove the reddish wolf off the carriage. It all happened in a matter of seconds, it started and then it ended. All that I caught of the end was the three other wolves jump off the train when the red wolf finally fell off. I scrambled to the edge of the floor that was left. All that could be seen of the red wolf was a tumble of red, brown and white. Gripping the edge of the remaining floor, I screamed, "Jacob!"

Jasper led me through the quiet snow covered fisherman village bay, up a hill, and then down to the icy shore. Sliding in and around on the thick slab of ice that covered the harbor was Jacob. He came on shore to give me a hug; he looked aright, despite being thrown off a moving train. Even in a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, he wasn't freezing (of course), but then again, neither was I.

The three of us got on to the ice, Jacob and Jasper immediately started to slide, whoop and holler along the ice. Then they came over to me, each took one of my hands, and started pulling me along with them. It was so much fun.

Later on we hung around on the hill among small trailer homes and fishing nets, joking around and telling stories, thinking we had all the time in the world (as well as the best hiding place in the village). Turns out we were wrong. It started with me sitting on the ground with my back against a trailer with the mesh fence close to my left side, and Jacob and Jasper standing around me. The fence I sat next to separated us from the road that went up and down the hill, giving us a view of anyone approaching.

We heard the thunder of a black Chevy Silverado truck driving and then parking along the base of the hill. Once I spotted it, I began to panic as I ambled away from the fence, trying to remain hidden. Jacob and Jasper looked troubled as my best friend came around the corner in her black "pleather" jacket, and stopped in front of me. She folded her hands in front of her, looked down and smiled a bit too kindly at me.

"We have to go." Her voice was too quiet, too mistrusting.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I pouted as I replied. "But I don't want to go." I said rather childishly, my friend maintained her kind expression.

"You have to stay away from Jacob. It's for your own good." She repeated the words Edward had said to me not so long ago. She tried to pull me away by my arm but I pulled back towards the fence. On the opposite side of that fence were Carlisle and Billy, just standing there watching. I cried hot tears as they continued to watch on.

"No, please! Help me, don't make them do this!" They still continued to watch me struggle with light smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N: I'd just like to take a minute to say that this was a really odd dream for me considering I am not team Jacob (or Edward for that matter) or Jacob obsessed, so it was confusing for me as to why I was so desperate in the dream... oh well. I thought it was an interesting dream all the same. **_


	3. Night Will Fall and The Dark Will Rise

_**A/N: this was a really really interesting dream for me because one: it was Doctor Who oriented, two: I wasn't in the dream at all, and three: I could "see" the dream through the Doctor's companions eyes as well as if it were a movie. Anyway enjoy, and BTW, the Doctor in this dream was the TENTH Doctor.**_

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS dematerializing made Nicole run faster towards the forest opening. She stopped, looking left and right, but seeing the TARDIS appear ahead of her to her right, she continued running right. The doors opened, and a tall skinny man with brown hair walked out of the TARDIS with his hands in his trench coat pockets. He looked around, not seeing Nicole, and went back into the blue box. Nicole only realized she stopped as the TARDIS dematerialized. "No! Wait, Doctor please!" But she was too late. Nicole collapsed to her knees with her head hung low as she cried, her blonde curls hid the image of the TARDIS rematerializing, her sobs were the only thing she heard.

The Doctor stepped out once again, looking around confused. "We were just here. Why did we come back?" he asked someone. A short teen girl who bared some resemblance to him stepped out to join him. Her shockingly bluest blue eyes flashed up to his face guiltily.

"I don't know, don't look at me." she said looking up and down the blue box, trying to avoid looking at the Doctor who rolled his eyes.

"Well… it is your fault Kyra, and why Kyra for a name?"

"I dunno, it's something different, for now anyway. Kyra is better than being called T-" Kyra tried to defend herself, but in the midst of their argument Nicole had realised they had returned. Nicole threw herself on to the Doctor in a hug. The Doctor and Kyra looked at her bewildered.

"Doctor! Doctor I knew you would come someday! Ever since I can remember I would have dreams about the TARDIS and its Time Lord," the Doctor's brown eyes flashed up to meet Kyra's blue eyes as Nicole continued to babble, Kyra's own eyes widened when her and the Doctor made eye contact. "…the TARDIS! I've never seen the outside before! Look at it, just a police box, brilliant!" Kyra snickered as the Doctor looked at the TARDIS and herself. Carefully, the Doctor unwound Nicole's arms off and away from his skinny frame.

"Well… you know who I am, oddly enough, and this is Kyra." The Doctor introduced himself, yet looking at his companion oddly as he introduced her. "But why Kyra?" Kyra just grinned in response. Looking back at Nicole, his face clouded over as he asked, "How do you know everything about me?"

"As long as I can remember most of my dreams were in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Come with me, I'll explain what I can." Nicole gushed. Walking quickly ahead she led the way to a large rectangular wooden building with many large windows. As Nicole went inside and sat on a bench, Kyra grabbed the Doctor's arm a few strides away from the door, stopping him in his tracks.

"Doctor, I don't trust her. At all. I don't think we should go in, her stories are… to accurate." Kyra protested.

"That's exactly why I want to go in and figure out how this happened. Please," the Doctor held out his hand towards Kyra, she looked him straight in the eye. "for me?" After a second, she took his hand, a blinding smile lit up his face. Together they walked into the room and joined Nicole opposite of the doors.

She knew everything, from what controls did what, (which Kyra did not like), to the Doctors past regeneration forms, plus his friends and companions. Companions were a touchy subject, not for Nicole, but for the Doctor himself as well as Kyra. As Nicole babbled on, Kyra studied the Doctors' expression discreetly. The ancient pain, sadness and loss showed on his face while he was forced to remember every one of his lost friends, even loves. She could see that it pained him to listen to some stranger know all about his life than hear it from his oldest and closest friend; Kyra herself.

"It's quite sad to see in your own dreams you know," Nicole said directly to Kyra, "I've seen so many of companions that he has had over years, and after too many at once, like after 3 or 4 companions, the weight on his shoulders becomes too much. Once it's too much he basically ditches and forgets about them." Both Kyra and the Doctor's faces began to cloud over, both boiling inside at Nicole's word. "I'm surprised that you're still with him, but I wouldn't be surprised if you're next to go real soon."

That statement struck a nerve, completely destroying it. The Doctors' jaw went slack, falling open in shock staring at Nicole. Kyra took it the hardest, tears spring into her eyes as she stared past the Doctor and at Nicole, who did not see her error. Kyra jumped up and ran out the door, not knowing or caring where she went; she just had to hide away and be alone.

The Doctor jumped up watching Kyra run out wide eyed. "Kyra!" he glared at Nicole with the darkest expression. "Look at what the hell you've done!" he booked it out the door after Kyra, with Nicole close on his heels.

A bleary eyed Kyra ran into a small trailer diner, and all inhabitants turned to look at her. Not wanting to have anyone watch her as she cried, she turned a corner and found herself in a little unused, old fashion kitchen. No one had followed her, and it seemed no one had come into this room in a long time, so this is where she would hide. Kyra sat against the wall, curled her legs to her chest, and continued to sob.

The Doctor and Nicole ran into the diner shortly after Kyra did. Once again, everyone sitting around tables and at the bar turned to look at the new comers. The Doctor's brown eyes swept the room looking for his oldest friend, his teeth gritted in worry. Crossing the floor close to the corner, he heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the wall. Swerving around the corner into the small kitchen, he found Kyra sitting up against the wall he had heard the sobs through, her head resting on her knees as she cried. The Doctor sighed in relief before going over to Kyra and sitting down next to her, her short dark brown hair hid her facial expression.

Nicole laughed, "An old fashion kitchen as a hiding place? Wow, really?" The Doctor glared at her as Kyra cried harder.

He wrapped his arms around Kyra as she cried, pulling her against him softly. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his two heart beats as he comforted her. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Kyra curled her legs under her as her tears started to disappear, just sitting with her Doctor. He would always be her Doctor; they would always be there for each other Kyra mused internally, forgetting about Nicole and her insults completely. The Doctor stroked her hair as she settled down.

"I would never leave you Kyra." The Doctor promised. Kyra sniffed, sitting up and resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, wrapping her arms him in return. He left his hand rubbing the back of her head and wrapping his other arm around the small teen, as well as resting his cheek on top of Kyra's head. "I would never dream of leaving you. How could I ever leave you? How could I ever leave the TARDIS?" he mumbled.

Kyra started to emit a golden glow.


End file.
